For Better or For Worse
by DefyingGravity4Good
Summary: Musicalverse- Wednesday and Lucas' wedding. From preparation, to the ceremony, to extended family awkwardness. And will Fester be able to make it to his own niece's wedding?


**Disclaimer-I keep forgetting to put these up… I don't own The Addams Family, or really any merchandise… It's a semi-new obsession. All I have is the illegally posted full shows of the musical and Addams Family Values.**

**_For Better or For Worse_**

…

"Tighter!" a sharp intake of breath, "More."

"Wednesday... you do want to be able to breath, don't you?" Monday, the bride's cousin and maid of honor, asked as she once again tightened the corset on Wednesday's wedding dress.

"No. Lucas and I should have eloped when we had the chance. Now our mothers have decided to join forces and throw this huge wedding. Monday, kill me now." Wednesday said in a nearly pleading voice.

Monday smirked, "As much as I would love to have an excuse to get out of this dress your future mother-in-law picked out," Wednesday groaned, looking at the lavender dress her cousin was wearing, "And to use my new crossbow, I think Lucas would have my head."

"No, I don't think he's capable of killing anyone yet." Wednesday laughed dryly.

A knock sounded on the door and Morticia peeked her head in, "Darling, its almost time. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Morticia sent her daughter an understanding smile, "Monday, could you give us a moment?"

"Of course." Monday said.

"Oh, and make sure that Gomez and your father don't kill each other." Morticia called as her niece left the room. She then turned to her daughter, "You look stunning, dear."

Wednesday was dressed in a white, plain, A-line gown with a black lace overlay, and a black satin sash around her waist. Her dark hair had been straightened and her bangs hung just across her right eye, and she wore a black birdcage veil. "Thank you, mother." Wednesday replied quietly, fiddling with her sash.

"Are you nervous, sweetheart?" Morticia asked, approaching her daughter.

The young woman shrugged, and Morticia sat on the in the corner of the room. The wedding was taking place next to the cemetery behind the Addams' mansion, so Wednesday was getting ready in her bedroom. "Wednesday, come have a seat. I want to talk to you about something."

Wednesday looked at her mother warily, "Is this the part of the nightmare where you try to talk to me about the wedding night?"

Morticia chuckled dryly, "No, dear. I want to talk to you about today." Wednesday sat down, curious as to what her mother couldn't have already _possibly_ talked about concerning the wedding, "I remember your father and I's wedding. I was extremely nervous, and grandma Frump is not very comforting. But, there is no reason to be nervous. Pretend that no one is watching. It's just you and Lucas up there, telling each other how much you love each other. And I know that you two care very much for one another.

"I know that you wanted to elope, and that Alice and I may have thrown this at you two, but we just want our children to have the best, and to start their lives together in a way that you could never forget. But, it appears that we forgot that it is impossible to forget your wedding. No matter the setting, or however many people are present. It's about you and Lucas, and the fact that you love each other, and that you are both willing to commit the rest of your lives to each other."

Wednesday leaned forward and hugged her mother in a rare show of emotion. "Alright." Morticia said, "Are you ready?"

Wednesday nodded.

…

Lucas paced at the alter at the back of the Addams home. His best man, and former roommate when they attended college together, turned to him with a teasing look, "I'd be nervous too if I was getting married in a graveyard."

Lucas cuffed his friend on the back of the head, "Ethan. I would really appreciate it if you didn't insult my future wife's family's traditions."

"I'm sorry, man. Its just a little… unorthodox." Ethan said, once again observing his surroundings.

"Well, the Addames are a little unorthodox. Just try to-" Ethan would never know what to try, for at that moment, Lurch began to pound on the piano, and the back doors of the large house opened and Monday walked out and down the makeshift isle. More of Wednesday's bridesmaids, mostly cousins, made their trip down the isle before Lurch changed the tune he was playing on the piano.

Lucas' eyes flew to the doors as two figures appeared. As they came closer into view, Lucas was awestruck by the young woman walking towards him on her father's arm. Ethan elbowed him in the side, "Dude, breathe." He whispered.

As Wednesday and Gomez reached the end of the isle, Lucas took her hand, "You look like a freaking goddess."

"Shut up." Wednesday whispered, as she stepped up onto the platform, before she was yanked back unexpectedly. The bride turned to her father with a dangerous look in her eyes, "Father. Let. Go." She ground out through her teeth.

Gomez raised his eyebrows, realizing that he had been unconsciously holding his daughter close to him, "Oh! Sorry, Paloma." He said, releasing her arm and giving his future son-in-law a stern look.

Lucas squirmed uncomfortably, before turning to Cousin Itt, who began chattering the traditional Addams wedding speech.

The short pillar of hair turned to the groom; Lucas cleared his throat and locked his eyes on Wednesday's. "You make me crazy. Insane, bonkers, deranged, and cuckoo. And yes, I went through the thesaurus. I needed it because I needed to find more words to try and explain how much I love you. I can't find the words to express how devoted I am to you, but I will cherish you forever. I promise to go along with your impulsive decisions, to always be faithful to you, and I promise that I am your's. Always." Lucas raised her hand that was incased in his, and kissed it. This received an 'aw' from the groom's side of the yard.

More chattering, then Itt turned to Wednesday. The bride bit her lip before bringing her eye's to Lucas' and squeezing his hand, "Lucas, I never thought I was capable of feeling he things you make me feel. I never needed anyone, never _wanted_ to need anyone, but I need you. I want you in my life, forever, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that our life is everything you want it to be. I love you, which is a feeling I've never really known in this sense. You make me feel something new everyday, and it scares me… I don't get scared. I can't wait to start this new chapter of our lives together."

Cousin Itt prattled some more of the traditional vows, although Lucas still could not completely understand, he knew from what Wednesday had told him, that when the mountain of hair turned to him, it was his turn to say, "I do." Lucas spoke the words clearly. Although he had heard them many-a-time before, now he finally understood the weight of them. Those two simple words that promised a new life full of adventure and love.

It was Wednesday's turn, "I do."

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't that he doubted her, he had simply been waiting four years to hear her say those words.

Cousin Itt squeaked out more words, words that both bride and groom were anxious to hear. Lucas wrapped his arms around Wednesday's waist, and pulled her close as her arms coiled around his neck, nails digging into the skin and her fingers lightly pulling his hair, and their lips met for the first time as husband and wife.

Both were oblivious of the applause that surrounded them.

…..

In elementary school, Lucas could remember how at every school event, there would be a clump of boys, and a clump of girls on opposite sides of the room. He never imagined that the same would be true at his wedding; only there was a clump of Addamses and a clump of Beinekes. Him and Wednesday glanced at each other, trying to get to the food at their own reception through their parents.

Lucas managed to grab a slice of cheese and hand one to his wife, "Thanks, I'm starving." She took the food.

Gomez cleared his throat, "May I have your attention, please?" he spoke loudly. The noise died down a little, "Thank you. Now please join me in congratulating my daughter and her new husband." He raised his glass, "May you live a long happy life together, and be blessed with many children." He took a sip of his wine, along with the other guests.

"It is now time for the first dance!" Gomez announced, and looked to Thing who placed the needle on the old-style record player. Alice pushed her son and daughter-in-law out into the center of the room as a slow waltz began. Wednesday had wanted a tango, but knew that they would have had to lock her parents in a cage. Wednesday and Lucas began to move with the music. They had waltzed through just the first chorus of the song when Wednesday's arms had made their way around Lucas' neck, and his around her waist, and they just swayed, transfixed with each other.

As their song ended, and their guests applauded, a sudden crash sounded outside, loud enough to distract everyone in the ballroom. Morticia looked out the window she had been standing near to see a tall, pale, and very round man with a jet pack and helmet. "Fester?" she cried.

Gomez's eyes flew to the window, and he too, was met with the sight of his brother, "Paloma!" he called to his daughter, who was already coming over with her husband. "Paloma, your uncle's here!"

A small smile lit up the bride's face and she scuttled to the door, followed by her parents and Lucas. "Uncle Fester!" Wednesday called as Fester dusted himself off.

"Wednesday," The plump man embraced her, "You look fantastic! Am I late? Did I miss anything?"

Wednesday gave him a poignant look, "The wedding."

Fester's face fell, "Oh, I'm sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could, but I forgot just how long two-hundred thirty-eight thousand eight hundred fifty-seven miles was."

Wednesday sighed, "Its fine. Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm always ready for something to eat. Do you have spider cake?"

A fond smirk, "Yes, we do. Just, uh, don't tell any Beinekes."

"Got it."

Gomez patted Fester on the back as they all headed back into the house, "Good to have you back, old man. How are things with the moon?" he asked, taking a drag from his cigar.

"Oh, its great!"

As Wednesday and Lucas re-entered the ballroom, they were once again met with the sight of their families standing as far away from one-another as possible. Lucas leaned to whisper in her ear, "We should get them to socialize with each other."

"Why?" Wednesday asked dryly.

"Because we're all going to have to get along at some point, so we might as well start now. I'll talk to my family and try to convince them of how amazing you are. You talk to your family about us."

Wednesday rolled her eyes, "Fine." They shared a quick kiss before parting into the sea of relatives.

…..

"Well, they really aren't that weird once you get to know them…" Lucas trailed off to his aunt, who was looking at him with an air of disbelief, "I mean, they aren't exactly normal, but deep down they're nice people and completely against animal cruelty." _Yeah,_ Lucas thought,_ Wednesday raised spiders as a child…_

…_.._

"Yes, some of them _are_ business men, but they're conniving, and lying business men who trick people into getting what they want." Wednesday said thinly, racking her brain for something, _anything_, to convince one of her cousins that the Bienekes weren't all bad, "And Lucas is the odd one, really, he writes poetry…" At cousin Ramone's face she hastily added, "But a lot of them are dark, and about death… or me… both."_ Now they are, _Wednesday thought,some of his earlier work had included singing blue birds.

…..

Wednesday and Lucas continued to try and convince their families that the other was not as bad as they thought, but to no anvil. Eventually, husband and wife managed to meet in the far corner, "That did not work." Wednesday said bluntly.

"Yeah… I think my aunt is even more scared of you than she was before."

Wednesday glanced at the clock on the mantle, which read that it was nearly midnight. Most of the guests were leaving, only leaving a few lingering relatives, one or two stumbling around, having had too much to drink. Wednesday noted that they seemed to be well taken care of with Gomez. A devious smirk crawled across her face, "How about we called a night…" She whispered slowly in Lucas' ear.

Lucas took a deep breath, "_That_ is a wonderful idea." He said, his arms snaking around her waist, and pressing kisses along her jaw.

Wednesday shuddered at his touch. She quickly escaped from his embrace, and regained composure, "Well, goodnight!" She called to the few remaining guests, seized Lucas' hand, and they rushed out of the house and to the car.

…

**Well, the end! Half of CATS and Les Miserables 25****th ****anniversary in the corner of my computer later :P**

**Hope you enjoyed, leave a review letting me know what you thought. :)**


End file.
